


has anyone ever written anything for you?

by jconway



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jconway/pseuds/jconway
Summary: What happened the night before Carol Danvers and Dr. Lawson crashed or... a romantic Danbeau night on the bayou.There will be a second part post crash, don't worry!





	has anyone ever written anything for you?

Maria wrapped her shawl closer around her, trying not to think of how silly she must have looked in it. When Carol had told her to wear something nice and meet her at said location, she didn’t think much of it. But now, here in the backwoods of the bayou in a shawl, it was safe to say that Maria felt more than a little odd. 

She huffed dramatically, as if huffing would somehow transport to Carol and make her hurry from wherever she was. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting, baby doll,” Carol smirked as she jumped over a fallen log and wrapped her arms immediately around Maria. 

Maria bit her bottom lip, not wanting to allow herself to smile. She noticed the light pink dusted over Carol’s cheeks and the pastel eyeshadow on her eyelids. 

“Wearing makeup for me, huh?” It was Maria’s turn to smirk. She leaned forward and gently kissed Carol on her nose. 

“Told you we were gonna have a romantic night, didn’t I?” Carol countered while extending her arm across the sparkling bayou. 

“The bayou at night is more scary than romantic if you ask me.” Maria raised an eyebrow. 

Carol scoffed. “Scared? With me?” 

“Yeah, what are you going to do? Wrestle an alligator? No—Carol, don’t even get any ideas.” 

“Fine! Fine, fine. But no, to answer your question, madam!” Carol offered up her elbow for Maria to take, which she did suspiciously. “Our destination does not end here.” 

“Well where are we going?” 

“Will you just trust me?” Carol asked. There was a dreamy look in her eye.

Maria was completely taken aback by the longing look that her partner had in her eyes now. It was a rare sight, limited to those few moments when Carol truly wanted to express her love to Maria. 

Rather than give Carol an answer, Maria pulled her in by the bottom of her leather jacket and kissed her soundly on the lips. She traced her tongue on Carol’s bottom lip, eagerly seeking entrance as her hands wrapped around the shorter woman’s neck. 

“Ah—ah!” Carol chuckled as she gently pulled herself away from Maria’s expectant mouth. “You really need to learn how to control yourself around me, woman.” 

Maria rolled her eyes with a sigh and looked at Carol expectantly. 

“Woo me then.” 

“Of course, my lady.” Carol grinned as she grabbed Maria’s hand and led her to the bank of the water. 

“You are out of your mind if you think I’m going skinny dipping with you, Danvers.” Maria deadpanned. 

“As enticing as a wet Maria Rambeau sounds right now, not quite.” Carol laughed as she scanned the bank of the bayou. Her eyes were almost frantic, looking for something that Maria couldn’t quite figure out just yet. 

“What are you looking for, baby?” Maria asked with a peaked interest as she threaded their fingers together. 

“It should be…” Carol muttered to herself as she struggled to remain holding Maria’s hand and gently moving a few branches around. “Ah! Got it. That could’ve been bad.” 

Carol removed a few more branches along with some sort of tarp and revealed a small but comfortable looking marsh boat. Once the tarp was removed, Maria noticed a large basket with a wine bottle peeking out, numerous blankets and a few other items she couldn’t quite place in the dark.

“Where did you…” 

“Bought her yesterday!” Carol grinned triumphantly as she offered her hand for Maria to take back. She gently led her to the boat, chivalrously helping her step into the boat safely.

“You mean you were out buying this—this boat—when you said you were working late with the Doc?” Maria asked in dismay. 

“Eh, a little white lie is worth it to make an extra special night for an extra special lady,” Carol shrugged as she started the boat and sent them on their way. 

Maria gently released a little gasp when she felt the humid Louisiana air sweep across her cheeks as the boat took off at a slightly faster speed. Eventually, they slowed and Carol made herself busy with lighting two lanterns on opposite ends of the boat.

“You did all of this?” Maria scrunched her eyebrows together. “Can we even afford a boat?” Maria asked in a slightly higher tone, suddenly slightly concerned as to how much Carol paid for this romantic gesture. 

“We can afford it,” Carol laid out a rugged yet comfortable blanket across the floor of the boat. “Well, you gonna lay with me or what?” 

“Is it…” 

“It’s safe. You think I would put you in danger, where’s your head at?” Carol gave her a lopsided grin. 

Maria’s lips curled up in a smile as she took Carol’s outstretched hand and laid down next to the love of her life. 

Maria breathed in deeply, inhaling the perfect scent that was Carol Danvers. Her eyes nearly rolled back in pure ecstasy. She fisted her hands around Carol’s jacket and kissed her as softly as she could manage on her cheek. 

“You are such a sap,” Maria smiled as she gently nuzzled her nose against Carol’s neck. 

“You’re the sap,” Carol smirked back as she kissed the top of Maria’s head a few times, sighing contently.

“I’d marry you if we could,” Maria whispered against Carol’s neck. 

Carol shot up instantly, nearly knocking Maria off of her before she grabbed hold of her elbows and stared into her eyes. 

“You’d marry me?” 

“Of course I would,” Maria knit her eyebrows together, clearly confused as to where Carol’s lack of confidence was coming from. She gently reached up to the blonde’s cheek and brushed it. “I would do anything, be anything for you. I love you. For who you are and what you do. I’ve loved you since the moment you walked into Lawson’s lab. And then when I had Monica, you never left my side. Not even once. I’d be a fool not to have my world revolve around you.” 

Carol, at a loss for words, swallowed hard and wet her lips momentarily. 

“I mean I love you too, that much is clear.” Carol began softly. “I just…I guess I always sort of felt like I didn’t know how long this would last—well not how long it would last, more like…” 

“What, baby? Tell me.” Maria urged as she rubbed Carol’s side affectionately. 

“I guess I just thought you’d like maybe get tired of me? And leave…I don’t know. I always have this fear that you are going to leave and take Monica with you and you guys are the greatest things to ever h—“ 

Whatever else Carol was going to say was immediately cut off by Maria nearly jumping into her lap and kissing her harder than ever before. 

When the two broke apart for air, Maria cupped Carol’s head between her hands and pressed her nose against hers. 

“You are the best thing that has ever happened to Monica and I,” Maria breathed with glistening eyes. “I love you at an exponentially growing rate every single day. I don’t think I’d be able to breathe for more than a minute if anything happened to you. Do you hear me?” 

Carol, who now had matching watery eyes, nodded eagerly and kissed Maria once more, quick and promising. 

The two spent the rest of the evening cuddling under the bright and loving Louisiana stars. When they finally pulled the boat back into the bayou bank, Carol took Maria by the hand and kissed it loudly. 

“So what you’re saying is you’ll marry me one day?” Carol had regained some of her cockiness, as that much was evident in her trademark smirk. 

Maria, not ready to go back into their playful banter, merely threw her arms around her lover’s neck and stared longingly into her eyes. 

“I’d marry you any day.” 

And so the two fell asleep in each other’s arms once they got back home, Maria tucked into the crevice of Carol’s shoulder and neck, her lips brushing against the soft skin there. 

Carol awoke first, knowing that today was the big day she was going to test Lawson’s new bird. She smiled gratefully at the sleeping form of her lover, so calm and at ease. 

When Maria woke up, she groaned at the loss of Carol’s body in the bed. She yawned tiredly and rolled over, finding a piece of white paper with the words, “Can’t want to marry you.”   
With a smile so wide it felt as though she might tear her face, Maria stretched and rolled back in bed, dreaming of the moment she could sleep with her beautiful wife.


End file.
